Gavinland Wiki:Request for User Rights
Gavinland - Request for Rights Welcome to the Gavinland Wiki Request for Rights system. Please read the information below before creating a new request or voting on one. Creating a request Efforts have been made to reduce the amount of complexity in the process of creating a RfR. After ensuring you meet the requirements set for the rights you are requesting, click the relevant button, which will automatically create the page required, and redirect you there. At this point, please fill out the summary, briefly explaining why you believe you are suitable. After this, the only thing you may still wish to do is ask an admin to create a thread to highlight it for you. Voting on a request On each request, there will be a link to the relevant talk page which is where votes should be left. Prefix your vote with the relevant template: ✦ ✦ ✦ Ensure that you leave a reason for voting, as well as your signature, otherwise your vote may be discounted. Minimods CLOSED Custodian Custodians help keep the wiki neat and tidy. This position combines the imagepatrol, commentcontrol, and rollback rights into one group.They are the third most impotent users of the wiki. Custodians can perform the following duties: *Deleting pages *Deleting comments *Move files *Rollback edits Requirements: *1 consecutive months on the wiki *50 mainspace edits Click to create a Custodian RfR Chat Moderator Chat moderators are responsible for keeping order on the wiki's . They have no other abilities outside of chat, unless they are also a member of another user rights group. Chat moderators are capable of: *Kicking users from chat *Banning users from chat *Adding and removing warnings using the chatbot Requirements: *1 consecutive months on the wiki *Regularly on chat Click to create a Chat Mod RfR Administrators Administrators (often known as "admins", or less often "sysops") are well established users on the wiki who are trusted with multiple abilities on the wiki they are the second most impotent users on the wiki. In addition to the abilities from the custodian and chat moderator groups, admins are also able to: *Edit Mediawiki pages *Block users from the wiki *Protect pages *Grant and revoke chat mod and custodian rights Requirements: *3 consecutive months on the wiki *200 mainspace edits Click to create an Administrator RfR Bureaucrat Bureaucrat is only for The Founder and The second user * Miscellaneous In order for a RfR to be considered successful, it must have 4 or more votes and at least 75% support. Neutral votes count towards the total of votes but do not count as support. An RfR may be deemed unsuccessful and closed if one or more of the following conditions are met: -An RfR was created by the same user in the last 2 weeks -The user does not meet the requirements set for the user rights -The user was recently blocked -The RfR was created as a joke or as an effort to spam the wiki Previous requests that have ended can be found on the Gavinland Wiki Archives. Active RfR's category=Active Nomination shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true historylink=append cache=false ordermethod=created order=ascending User Last edit Last editor